


Amazon Magic

by BuckyMeNStevePoly



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Beta Needed, Beta Wanted, Bisexual Female Character, Black Female Character's Criminal Family, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gentle Sex, Hateful step mother, Heartbreak, Jealousy, Marvel Universe AU - Freeform, Multi, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Redemption, Rough Sex, Steve as a dad, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sugar Daddy, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, bucky as a dad, superfecundation, twin pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyMeNStevePoly/pseuds/BuckyMeNStevePoly
Summary: Alexia only wanted one thing...to prove everyone WRONG on their assumptions about her!She had her plan set, she'd attend college full time and work part time at night. Maybe keep a sugar daddy on the side to assist with her school expenses and then when she would graduate in two years with her Bachelor's, she'd branch out on her own and leave everything in her past and the doubters behind.Simple right???Girl please this is the real world and life's a bitch. I guess it felt like giving her some something real to anchor her along the way, but of course even that comes with strife. Let's see just how much shit she can take or if she's as strong as she says.Trouble don't last always right...(sigh)





	1. Dreams and Nightmares...

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I've been planning/writing this fic for about two months now after reading another fic with a poly situation between a OCofC on another fanfiction site. But I didn't like how that one played out, so I decided to write my own. Also I have not seen any other Marvel Universe related fic feature a superfecundation. That is with any Female Character or reader having twins with two different dads, so I said why not spread this poly love even more and let my fic be the first. 
> 
> Also like always, I do not own any of Marvel's characters, just the OCs!!!
> 
> This is my first time writing a fic, so ya'll be gentle with the comments and constructive criticism.
> 
> Enjoy!

The smell of smoke and perfume filled Alexia’s nostrils, causing her to snap out of her dozing off. She looked around left and right to get her bearings. Getting dirty looks from two of the other girls in the dressing room, Alexia snapped her head forward and tried to focus her eyes on her reflection in the slightly hazy mirror in front of her. She still felt a dull headache from earlier in the day lingering, dealing with the police wasn’t her favorite activity to engage in. She didn’t trust them, plain and simple and it didn’t help that her father had many of the local police force in cahoots with him. But she’d had no choice but to call after seeing her apartment had been broken into and ransacked. Alexia made a beeline for her stash as soon as she confirmed the robbers were not still there. Karma must have chosen to be on her side that time because her stash had been untouched, all the money she had been saving for college and bills. After talking with the police when they arrived, Alexia figured it be best she moved out as soon as possible, so she grabbed what she could or knew she would need immediately over the next couple of days until she could find another place to stay. Packing them into “Cam”, she drove and found a decent enough extended stay motel to rent for the week. Pulling herself from today’s replay, Alexia began to rub her temples in hopes to focus on her task at hand.

“You can do this Alexia, it’s just like any other night, 4 more hours and then you can go relax and think about the great day you’ll have tomorrow.” 

Licking her lips, Alexia began to fluff out her hair extensions, moving sections into position to give her a more glamorous look. She then popped in her bright green contacts, applied her black eyeliner with sharp edges by her upper eyelids, eye shadow with a strong lavender base and silver metallic overlay, and finished her look off with light pink, neutral lip color. She stood up and gave herself a once over in the full-length mirror. 

“Let’s do this Amazon.”

Alexia didn’t make it to her room until 4am, after checking her surroundings, she exited Cam and moved to open and close her room door quickly. She immediately went to light her aromatherapy essential oil diffuser already filled with her favorite scent. She dropped her duffle on the floor by the night stand and flopped down into the motel’s bed on her back. She inhaled and exhaled for next few minutes until she could detect the vanilla scent wafting towards her, enveloping her into a relaxed state. 

Before giving herself a chance to doze off again, she sat up and pulled her duffle onto the bed and pulled out her money sack. She dumped its contents on to the bed and got to counting the numerous, 1s, 5s, 10s, & 20s. After almost 45 minutes, she wrote her sum down in her ledger. “$1,500,” she thought to herself internally, “not bad for a Sunday night.” The club had been filled with mostly regulars and with fewer girls working, those that had other gigs or didn’t agree with dancing naked on the Lord’s day made for and other wise eventful and fruitful night for Alexia. 

Feeling sleep calling out her name, she started the arduous task of removing her makeup and extensions. Anything that did not physically belong to her came off. She’d made a rule to herself to never remove her enhancements at the club, like most of the girls did. The less anyone recognized the real her at the club, the better it was in her mind when she did move on from this part of her life. She stared in the bathroom mirror once everything was gone, “Tomorrow starts the countdown, to no more dancing, no more sugar daddy, no more feeling numb-you will get your Bachelor’s and you will escape the box everyone has tried to put you in. Giving herself a confident smile, she stepped into the shower to wash off the stench of smoke, spilled alcohol and sweaty hands from her body. 15 minutes later she stepped out of the shower, finished her other bed time rituals and laid down in the bed staring at the ceiling. Not wanting her mind to continue replaying the day’s events, she rolled over to her side and cut the Tv on, turned the volume low, and turned off the lamp on the night stand. She shut her eyes until the action became its own instead of forced.

Meanwhile elsewhere in town…

Steve had just cut the light off in the living room, and walked to the hall way that lead to the three bedrooms in their house. As he made his way almost past Bucky’s room, he paused and heard feminine moans, male grunts and skin slapping coming from his childhood best friend and roommates room. He smirked to himself at the thought of his friend claiming another notch on his belt as he called. There had been many a girl that had visited and made those same noises in defeat, unable to turn away from Bucky Barnes’ charm. 

When Bucky had purposefully made them walk by the courtyard that held the freshman mixer, Steve shook his head and watched as Bucky eyes subtly glanced over the young girls like they were fruit at a farmer’s market and he’s was selecting the best one. Steve, ever the good-natured person he was, decided he didn’t want to partake in the ritual that had begun their Sophomore year. He didn’t want to be the shark to their prey, or worse off be the gardener to deflower any of these could be virgins. It took Bucky’ not time to convince on young girl to take a ride by their home to watch “Netflix & chill.” The end result being her current position of probably being legs up and spread out for his best friend as he plowed into her most intimate place. Steve pushed the thought from his head, continuing the walk to his room, he heard the grand finale when the feminine voice called out Bucky’s name with a high pitch scream. 

Steve rolled his eyes and shut his door, as he prepared for bed he thought to himself, “why can’t I just let go like Bucky? It’s so easy to jump in, why am I restricting myself?” Steve decided then that he wasn’t going to keep himself on restriction this year, he’d allow himself to have fun fully, even when it came to sex. Shutting off his bathroom light, he climbed into bed and allowed the rhythmic sound of Bucky’s head board hitting the wall lull him off to sleep.

Across the hall…

Bucky stared down at his latest conquest with dullness, it had taken her another 15 minutes to nut again, meaning he had, had to delay his own pleasure to make she had gotten hers first. If there was one to thing to be said about Bucky Barnes, it was that he always left a woman satisfied. He wouldn’t allow room for any girl to make a complaint about him in the bedroom, even if their breakups where less than friendly. 

Lately he’d taken a minute break over the summer, going home to visit his family and refraining from sleeping with any girls while there in Brooklyn. It wasn’t the sex, he LOVED the sex, but he missed the relationship part sometimes, the having some girl to ask stupid questions, argue and have fun with, to sit on the phone with for 3 hours in silence and still enjoy being on the phone with them. Someone who when they said “it” was his during sex, they meant it in every sense of the word with complete passion and conviction. He wanted a girl, his own girl to make love to, not just to fuck. 

As the thoughts swam in his head, Bucky looked down at the little freshman girl, with pity and annoyance, he knew he wouldn’t spare her another evening like this and truth be told, if it wasn’t so late he would have woken the girl up and called her a Lyft and sent her on her merry way. But his conscious wouldn’t allow him to be so cruel, so he allowed her to sleep until morning and when he could get her out of here. It was then that he felt her body shift towards him to lay on his chest. Bucky grimaced and thought to himself, “Even I have my limits.” He then placed a pillow between him and the girl, and turned to his side, with his back facing the girl, so she couldn’t spoon him. He stared at the night stand alarm clock until he drifted off to La La land to dream of the love he had yet to find.


	2. Cut off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters except the OCs, everyone else is Marvel. Also I don't own anything LSU related, just really love the school. Enjoy!

The sun rose over the Louisiana land scape in a soft tangerine glory, bleeding its already intense heat into the hotel windows.

“Good morning sunshine…wake up baby…let daddy see that beautiful face.”

“Good morning sunshine…wake up baby…let daddy see that beautiful face.”

“Good morning sunshine…wake up baby…let daddy see that beautiful face.”

Alexia’s alarm went off 3 times before she snapped up to shut it off and looked at the time. “7am” She groggily swung her legs over the side of the bed, giving her body a well-deserved stretch, she remembered what today was and perked up slightly. Moving swiftly from the bed and into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

After all her hygiene duties were done she dressed in her favorite Saints tee, with ripped boyfriend jeans and a pair of comfortable flats made to look like faux converse. She finished off her look with an LSU ball cap, content with how comfortable her look felt she grabbed her purse & book sack and jetted out of the door, making sure that her do not disturb sign was hung up on the hotel door knob and the door completely shut. She hopped into Cam, starting & revving the engine to life, taking off towards the university. 25 minutes later Alexia pulled up to LSU starring in awe at the massive campus. After finding a free spot in one of the student lot, she hopped out of the car grabbing her things and pulled out her campus map and class schedule to try to locate her first class. She began to walk in one direction across the campus, only to realize once she was half way across the quad and well away from her car that she had the map turned upside down. Flipping it around a couple times she let out a huff, shutting her eyes and internally debating with herself she decided to give in and ask for help.

Steve sat up leaning against a tree trunk with his sketch book in hand. Drawing out the hustle and bustle he viewed across the sprawling campus lawn. He stopped and took a glimpse at his watch, it was a quarter to 10. He scanned the lawn again looking for his best friend, suddenly he felt a body drop down next to him.

“What are you drawing now?” Bucky asked him.

“Just whatever catches my eyes.” Steve replied.

Bucky gave the drawing a quizzical look and then nodded in approval. He returned his gaze to the busy campus.

“You ready for this?” Steve asked him while continuing his drawing.

Bucky tossed his football into the air and caught it. “Hell yeah, the quicker we get to graduation the better.” He looked down at his watch and rolled his eyes, “We should get to walking, I heard Professor Allen can be a hard ass.”

As both men stood up from the ground and collected their bags, Steve nudged Bucky making his friend making his friend look up at him and follow his line of sight. _Oh fuck-_ Bucky quickly plastered a forced smile that looked more like a grimace on to his face as Steve tried to look away from the quickly approaching twin girls.

“Hey Bucky,” the girls said in baby sweet unison.

“Hi April, Hi May.” He gave them each side hugs to try and keep some distance between them and him. April and May Thompson were identical twins, wealthy and spoiled, normally acted like God’s gift to the world, had fallen for Bucky’s charms during their sophomore year. So much so that they agreed to sharing him in bed for most of that time. And while at the time Bucky had enjoyed the threesomes (what guy wouldn’t) the girls had begun to get too clingy, in turn making him draw back and moving to pursue other “interests.”

“We wanted to invite you and Steve to a dinner and a movie, and maybe dessert afterward.” Said the twins, not even sparing Steve a glance, too busy eye fucking Bucky.

“Aw, yea, about that…” Bucky began to scramble mentally for an excuse to tell the girls it wasn’t happening, glancing at Steve for help. Steve snickered at his buddy and for a half second, considered leaving his best friend out to dry, but decided that he couldn’t leave hanging.

“Uh girls, we would love to but we’ll be busy the rest of the day interviewing potential roommates.” Which hadn’t been a lie, since Sam had moved in with his girlfriend, both men knew they would need to find a replacement roommate, even though Bucky had been suggesting that they make it a smush room.

The twins faces fell, “Well I guess we’ll catch you later Bucky.” May spoke up as her and April gently squeezed his biceps as they walked away.

Bucky rolled his eyes just as they made it past him. Both men turned and watched as the twins had sauntered away. “You know if you really wanted to go Buck, I could do the roommate search by myself,” he said turning to his friend.

“Naw, I need a break from them, they were getting to attached to me.” Bucky shuddered at the thought, “Plus it’s a new year, there’s new dames on campus, I ain’t got time to back pedal with them.” A grin spread across his face as Steve shook his head at him. “Well let’s go Casanova, before we’re late for class.” As they turned to walk towards their class, they heard a girl’s voice behind them.

“Excuse me, hi, sorry, I’m a little twisted around on where my class is located, could one of ya”ll point me in the right direction?” Alexia said as sweetly as possible.

Steve gazed at her, mentally taking in her beautiful face and pretty smile, giving her one of his own. While Bucky let his eyes roam from her head down her body and back up to her lips, and licking his own. Steve spoke up first, “Yea what building are you looking for, uuuhh…” he dragged out the word, hoping to get her name.

“Oh I’m sorry, I’m being so rude, my names Alexia, but my ya”ll can call me Lexi.” Holding out her hand to shake both of their hands. Steve shook her hand, then Bucky took her hand up and kissed it.  

“So, does Alexia have a last name?” Bucky asked, still holding onto the girl’s hand.

“Le..Lewin.” She spoke hesitantly, Bucky repeated her last name as if committing it to memory.

“So what building did you say you were looking for?” Steve finally steered the meeting back to its original topic. “Williams hall, room 203.” She said reading the info from her schedule.

“Oh that’s just on the other side of this building.” He grabbed her map and showed her where exactly they were and where the building was from there. “See there…” he finished looking up at Alexia.

“Yea, thank you so much, ya’ll saved me from walking around like a chicken with its head cut off.”

Bucky still hadn’t let go of her hand, not that Alexia minded. “We could walk you over if you’d like?”

Alexia blushed and pulled her hand away to tuck her hair behind her ear, “Oh I don’t want to be a bother, plus I think…” she glanced at her watch, “nope correction I will be late if I don’t high tail it out of here. She turned to run and slowed down and turning back around a few feet away. “I didn’t get your names.”

“Steve” shouted the blond, followed by a “Bucky” shouted by the brunette. “She flashed them a smile again, “Well thanks again, Steve and Bucky.” She winked and took off running again.

Both men watched her figure get smaller and smaller with distance. “Now that freshman was knockout.” Bucky said to his best friend. “Yea too bad I didn’t get her number,” Steve thought to himself. “Well let’s go cause we are officially let for Allen’s class.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok folks please let me know what you think!


End file.
